The Dangers of a Pet
by background ghost
Summary: Haruno Sakura swore it had been a fox. Presently, she was looking straight into the eyes of a blond, fluffy haired boy, arms and legs all cradled around her entire body. And, it took her a few seconds to register this. A few seconds too long.
1. Chapter 1

The Dangers of a Pet

1. Instant rejection of the new danger

* * *

Haruna Sakura swore it had been a fox.

Presently, she was looking straight into the eyes of a blond, fluffy haired boy, arms and legs all cradled around her entire body. And, it took her a few seconds to register this. A few seconds too long.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF, YOU FREAK!"

With a direct punch to his face and a swift uppercut following instantly, the boy, totally caught off-guard, was literally flown to the other side of her bedroom wall.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET _OUT _OF HERE!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing anything around her to throw at the now crouched form of the boy. A pillow, a book, an alarm clock.

_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi- _

The alarm went off when it hit the boy's head.

_Ouch, that must have hurt._

When the boy didn't move, Sakura wondered if she went too far. He was so still she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. And to think she worked in a hospital!

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Sakura hastily got up, not noticing her pajama shirt dangerously falling down one of her shoulders nor her right foot, caught on her blanket, dragging it down with her.

Just as her hands reached far enough to catch the edges of his fluffy, blonde hair, the boy suddenly sprang out and pounced on her, embracing her with his arms and legs again.

"Caught ya, Sakura-chan!"

"Wh-what? How do you know my name?" She asked, as she struggled to unwrap his arms and legs, untangling herself from him.

The boy, quite pointedly ignoring her question, nonchalantly moved his head to rest on her neck. Then, peering onto her shirt, he mumbled, "Whoa, your breasts are small."

Heat blazed Sakura's face instantly. How dare he point out her weakness like that?! "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed again. This time, she aimed for his crotch and kicked him away, resulting in his own scream of pain and a "WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR, SAKURA-CHAN?!"

It took several minutes before the boy recovered enough to talk: "I think they're cute though."

"What?" Sakura was lying flat on her bed again, too tired from the earlier battle.

"Your breasts."

His comment earned him another throw of her pillow.

"Don't be so mean, Sakura-chan," he whined, "And I think you should take a look."

"What now?" Really, she knew better than to bother with this freak, but curiosity took hold of her and she managed a lift of her head to "look" at what he was talking about. After all, he _did_ say her breasts were cute, and to her embarrassment, that was the very first compliment she had ever received regarding… there.

Meanwhile, the blond-haired boy pointed down between his legs and sulked, "Ahrgh – what if it's permanently damaged? I never even got to use it – so unfair!" Then, looking up at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you have to fix this for me."

It took her a few seconds to register what he meant. First, he was talking about his crotch, that _perverted idiot!_ Second, did that mean he was a virgin? And finally, the third, he wanted her to fix…

To fix…

_Oh god._

"GET _OUT _YOU PERVERT!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs for the second time in a row so early in the morning never did her anything good.

* * *

Notes. Hello :D So uh, recently got hooked on Kimi Wa Pet manga and thus inspired, here I am. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dangers of a Pet

2. Tell Me Your Name

* * *

Haruno Sakura had really meant to chase out the perverted stranger. But presently, looking at him stuffing his mouth with breakfast, she couldn't help but see the boy in him. Really, he was just a boy after all, so maybe he was innocent at heart…?

"Mhn?" The said boy suddenly looked up from his bowl of steam rice and miso soup.

"Wha?" Sakura replied, a faint glow of red creeping along her neck. Had he noticed that she was thinking about him? _B-but of course, he's just sitting right there, across from me! How can I _not_ think about him?_

"Awwwww" With a pout, the boy put his spoon down as though to emphasize how distressed he was. "You're wearing your bra…"

What the - of course she would!

"It's way sexier when I could see your nipples through the shirt."

... Which meant he had seen her like that, probably in her sleep. A fiery annoyance and shame pulsed through her, lending power to her hand to reach for the fork and stab –

The boy stumbled from his seat just as the three spiky ends of her fork came crushing down to where his hand had been.

"Dare to say that again?" Sakura gave him a sugary smile, where dangerous anger pulsated just beneath.

When finally, the unexpectedly dangerous breakfast was over (and who was the dangerous one? Her or the boy?), Sakura got ready for her late-morning hospital shift. The boy just helped himself to another bowl in the meantime.

Just before Sakura stepped out of her home, she paused to question, "So, how do you really know me anyway? Who are you?"

"Aww," The boy grinned between taking sips of his miso soup, "You really don't remember? That's too bad then."

She waited for some more, but he didn't continue. Impatient and almost late for work now, she mumbled, as though reminding herself, "Your name, your name… Tell me that, at least."

"Oh." There was an unsteady flicker of… of _something_ that quickly passed and went in his blue eyes before answering, "Then how about you call me Na-chan for now?"

What had she expected? That boy was a real pain in the ass and as much as he was extremely extrovert about all the wrong things, he kept most things about himself locked up. Well, well, wasn't he the human equivalent of magnet polarity?

But, and perhaps this was an incredible thing, though she didn't realize it, _but_ she didn't care. She didn't care that he was an intruder and a stranger and a total pervert and a nuisance she definitely needed to get rid of. There was something familiar…? About him…? Why was he familiar?

Before she lost herself in her own train of thoughts, she simply called, "See ya, Na-chan," and off she went to work.

. . .

"WHAT?!" Ino shot up, her mouth still half-full of curry that she and Sakura were having for lunch. "So you just LEFT him there?"

"Uh… I guess when you put it that way…" Sakura stumbled to find the right words.

"But he could be a criminal or a thief! And he's already a pervert!" Her friend exaggerated a big gasp. "Maybe he's an underwear thief!" Taking a short look-over at Sakura, however, Ino corrected herself, "Oh, but you only wear those flower or bunny-patterned ones, right? He's in for some big disappointment then…" she finished with a snicker.

"Bunny-patterned?" A sudden, low-hummed, deep voice froze the two girls to the ground.

_NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! Absolutely NO way!_

"Ino!" Sakura hissed with total desperation before turning around to face the intruder.

A sexy intruder.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura put up a weak smile. "Yeah, so, uh, bunnies are cute."

_And so are you!_ Her inner voice screamed out.

"Hn." By the way Uchiha Sasuke looked at her, a half-smirk half-snicker hanging loosely on his face, Sakura knew that the worst had happened. He had heard everything Ino had said, didn't he?

Sakura wished she could just run away and bury herself alive. This was too embarrassing.

Just then, as though a saviour had descended at the perfect moment, her phone rang. It was from her home phone, which could only mean…

"Hello? Na-chan?" Sakura turned away, wanting their conversation secretive. She wasn't about to let her Sasuke-kun find out that a _guy_ was in her home!

"Neh, Sakura-chan, why do you only have the bunny-printed ones?"

A chill ran up her spine – perhaps it was anger or even fear – before Sakura regained herself and yelled into the phone: "STAY RIGHT THERE, YOU PERVERT!"

_Ino was right! Na-chan – no, the pervert – really is some sick underwear thief!_

Sakura didn't even notice (and thus had no time to despair) that her beloved "Sasuke-kun" had already long been gone, apathetic to her problems.

. . .

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sakura almost kicked her front door open, consumed with rage and a somewhat defensive desire to protect her underwear.

"Wow, that was fast, Sakura-chan, you should become a runner –" Just as the blond-haired idiot was about to finish his sentence, Sakura stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

Frantically looking around, Sakura spat out, "Where are they?"

_Where are my underwear?!_

It took a few minutes to realize that, looking down towards Na-chan's chest, a huge pink bunny was staring right back at her.

Na-chan was wearing the largest t-shirt Sakura had. Most of her t-shirts had a bunny print on them somewhere.

Feeling defeated and thoroughly exasperated, Sakura collapsed on the floor with a big sigh of relief. "So you aren't an underwear thief…"

"What? Underwear?" Na-chan took this chance to pat Sakura's hair. His fingers slid through the silky strands of pink hair, brushing them gently. "OH!" A sparkle shone in his cerulean eyes as he continued, "I found an underwear on the floor so I put them in the laundry for ya. Nice, aren't I?"

Somehow, his words just went past her. Instead, she was only focusing on his blue, sparkling eyes, looking at her, and only at her.

"But bunnies on underwear is too much, Sakura-chan."

His smile was so genuine as he said this that had she not processed his words, she could've just gone on nodding. Instead, she was set aflame with a renewed surge of anger. Why was everyone picking on her bunny-printed underwear?!

"GO AWAY, IDIOT!" Sakura pushed the boy away, almost throwing him to the floor.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them before the boy spoke up with a sheepish smile. "Uhh, Sakura-chan? Can you not say that? Can I still stay here? I don't really want to go away..."

For a second, Sakura was struck dumbfounded.

_I thought he would stay no matter what I'd say. But… But perhaps he _would_ leave if I told him to?_

_And, do I want him to?_

"Then how about you tell me your name?" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself.

"DEAL!" The boy practically glowed with happiness as he gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and one day, I'll be so famous you'll regret if you chase me out now!"

_Ah. Uzumaki Naruto._

_Where had she heard that name before?_

* * *

Notes. Bunnies are cute. Yahhhh


	3. Chapter 3

The Dangers of a Pet

3. You're My Family!

* * *

Haruno Sakura had never expected to let some blonde-haired, loud-mouthed kid to stay in her home. But life always gave her surprises, and it seemed like there were more in store.

Presently, she was looking into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke at a grocery store.

_Grocery_ store.

Her immediate reaction was a gasp. _Uchiha Sasuke in a grocery store?! _That was unthinkable.

As though the man before her noticed her (quite evident) surprise, he defended himself, "I do live alone, Sakura."

_And _someone_ has got to do the grocery shopping. _

But Sakura gasped again when her gaze lowered to his basket of instant food, which seem to shrink against Sakura's basket of fresh vegetables, fruits, raw meat and seasonings.

"I can cook –" Sakura blurted out.

"No" was his immediate reaction.

"But I was thinking of making _tomato _soup and steak with _tomato_ sauce and…" Sakura mumbled, making up the dinner menu on the spot. Upon seeing Sasuke hesitate, Sakura thought that maybe she stood a chance.

Can she still hope?

Just then, her phone rang. It was from her home.

_Oh my god. I totally forgot about Naruto! Wait, but this is a good chance. I could get him to leave so I can invite Sasuke-kun over!_

"Oh, it's from my pet fox," Sakura reassured her beloved Sasuke-kun with a wink so that he wouldn't misunderstand. He definitely couldn't find out that a boy was living in her home! She failed to notice, however, the strange look Sasuke had that went something like "wow she's crazy enough to talk with her pet on the phone."

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was thinking we could have ramen with hot-pot today!" A cheerful voice was heard on the other side of the phone, but Sakura merely replied, "Oh, Na-chan, go play with another fox today~ I'm going to bring a, ehm, a _friend_ over." She stole a gaze at Sasuke with a blush.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, and upon hearing a strange man's voice, Naruto started yelling, "HEY, SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU CHEATING ON –"

She immediately turned off her phone.

_That idiot Naruto! How dare he say I'm cheating on him! It's not even like we're going out. He's just… He's just… _

"Your pet," Sasuke spoke up, "Who is he?"

"Oh, uh, just a fox you don't really need to care about, Sasuke-kun, hehe…" Sakura tried to smile away his suspicion, but failed.

"Cook me something. I'm going over to your place." Sasuke mumbled as he replayed the voice from the phone… It sounded like Naruto, his annoying rival at the police force. There was a competition for a commander position coming up, so maybe he could do some spying…

Meanwhile, inner Sakura jumped up and down in joy! _Uchiha Sasuke _was coming over!

. . .

Tomatoes, tomatoes, and more tomatoes. Grocery bags were threatening to rip from the overflowing number of tomatoes. But tomatoes were a small exchange for dear Sasuke-kun. In fact, Sakura was willing to eat tomatoes for the rest of her life if she could be with Sasuke-kun.

So there they were, Sakura fumbling with the key and Sasuke standing quietly behind her with the grocery bags…

Just as she opened the door with a click, Naruto jumped out with his arms in the air, in ready stance to pounce.

"SAKURA-CHA –"

The blond-haired boy froze as soon as he saw Sasuke behind her. But he did finish by hugging his Sakura-chan anyway. She tried to pull away, hissing "Naruto, let go!" but his arms were too strong.

Then, pulling her away from the Uchiha, Naruto barked, "What's that bastard doing here?!"

Upon seeing Naruto's hands squeezing Sakura's shoulders protectively, Sasuke smirked and replied, "I'm not interested in her, loser. Just thought I'd see how you were failing the upcoming competition."

For a second, the blond-haired boy froze, as though ice had momentarily spiked through his hot, fire-like soul. Then, his face broke out into an incredulous, idiotic look as his jaws dropped, "HOW DID YOU KNOW I FAILED?"

Except Sasuke didn't. With a puzzled look, he waited for Naruto to go on.

"Oh, you used your _family's _name huh? You damn Uchihas," Naruto growled, his fire-like anger growing inside him. "Satisfied now that you got me out cus I don't have a _family?"_

Sakura had been struggling against Naruto's arms, but upon hearing his words, she gave up. Suddenly, (and memories came in abrupt sequences) she finally remembered why and how this blond-haired boy had ended up in her home.

"Naruto," she spoke up, pulling him inside, towards the living room sofa. "I remember you now," she looked into his blue (yet fiery red with anger) eyes, trying to calm him down.

When he showed no protest, Sakura hurriedly went up to the Uchiha standing just outside the door. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I'll make you dinner some other day, okay?" she apologized with a smile, though Sasuke was busy trying to figure out just why Naruto had already failed a competition that hadn't even begun.

Back inside, Sakura sat beside Naruto and tried to recount what she remembered as much as possible: "That was the first time I got drunk, like _really_ drunk the way Tsunade-shishou often gets, and I thought you were a fox, Naruto, so I decided to take you home as a pet… I thought you were a fox! Cus you know, your hair was all fluffy and golden -"

"Oh," Naruto broke in, "Is _that_ what you remembered?"

"Yeah… Why? Were there more?" Sakura unconsciously bit her nails, as she imagined what else could possibly have happened. Did he, perhaps… sleep… Did they sleep… _E-hem, _did they _do_ that?

"Aww, so you don't remember us fucking and you were pleading for more so I decided to teach you a lesson and –"

"KYAAAA" Sakura screamed out in full terror. "THAT DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN, DID IT?" She had been too drunk, so that didn't seem all that impossible…

Naruto laughed as he reassured her, "No, Sakura-chan, I told you I'm a virgin."

"Oh, uh, right. You did… imply that." Sakura blushed, now wanting to change the subject. "So, what was that about you failing some competition?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you if you…" A lecherous gaze appeared in his eyes. "Let me touch your breasts."

Sakura, instantly fired with anger and annoyance and perhaps teeny bit of lust too (just a teeny, tiny bit, she convinced herself), pulled back her right fist for a hit. Before she landed a punch on Naruto, he caught his wrist and pulled her close, as close as their lips touched for a split second.

"Thanks for the kiss!" Naruto beamed with a smile. Before Sakura could retaliate, however, Naruto's face was suddenly shadowed with gravity and… was it sadness? He continued, "Well, the competition's a week from now, but I got a notice from the upper levels of the police force that I'm out. They said I can't participate cus I don't have a family member. But I think that's just an excuse cus I'm better than Sasuke-teme but they don't want me – they want an Uchiha."

"Oh" was all Sakura could say for a while, having temporarily forgotten her first (stolen) kiss. Then, she gently gave him a hug as she said, "Naruto, you're my family now."

"WHOA!" Suddenly springing to life, Naruto yelled in joy, "YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED? HOW MANY KIDS SHOULD WE HAVE?"

"As a pet, Naruto, you're my family as a _pet." _Sakura firmly stressed on her point, making sure this idiot understood her. Obviously, he didn't.

"I'M THINKING OF RAISING A KIDS FARM!" Naruto was still lost in his world. "Cus like, that means we get to do it a lot, right? And it'd be a dream come true to have little Sakura-chans and little versions of me, too!"

Off and off he rambled, and nothing Sakura said went through him. Or so she thought. Exhausted, she hopped in the shower. Once finished, she was surprised to see Naruto still in his dreamy world, so she turned off the lights and climbed into her bed.

It was then the idiot finally shut up and tried to crawl beside her.

"NOT MY BED, NARUTO. GET. OUT." Sakura shouted as she pushed him away.

"But you said I was your pet, Sakura-chan. Pets can sleep with their masters, right?"

_Oh my god, that sounds wrong._

When Sakura looked at Naruto, however, he had such an innocent front, she gave up and sighed, "Fine, you can sleep there." She pointed toward the floor by the edge of the bed.

During the night, Naruto secretly snuck in her bed anyway and snuggled close to her. Feeling her warmth, he dozed off right away…

. . .

In his dream was a replay of the night a few days ago. He had just been told that he was dropped from the competition, solely on the basis that he had no family. It was crushing enough to grow up as an orphan, but to be dropped out because of that reason…?

Then, he spotted Sakura, slow and heavy with drunkenness.

_Ah, I better get her somewhere safe…_ He thought when he realized that some men were about to make a move toward her.

"Ah! What a cyute fox!" Sakura's words slurred a bit, as her hands ruffled his hair playfully. "Yew can bee my pet froem now on, my family! Ehehe."

_Family._

_She said I could be her family._

As though her words had been a key to some lock, tears and tears poured down his face as he let himself be patted by her gentle hands.

. . .

Presently, those "gentle" hands were slapping his cheeks ten times and finishing him off with an uppercut.

"W-WHAT?" Naruto woke up, alert. "What did I do, Sakura-chan?"

"YOU WERE TOUCHING MY CHEST YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as she threw pillows at him.

His cheeks stung, but the feel of her breasts lingered in his hands. Ah, a good start to a good morning…

* * *

Notes. This chapter got a tiny bit serious, eh? Sorry about that. I like humorous NaruSaku, too. Hm, I wonder if this will ever change its rating? (To M, of course LOL)


End file.
